The present invention relates to the control of power transistors with capacitive control such as MOS transistors and insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT).
More particularly, the invention aims at achieving a control system wherein the control circuit is insulated from the power circuit, a short pulse being liable to switch on the power transistor until the occurrence of a short pulse with an opposite polarity for turning off this power transistor.
An object of the invention is to provide a particularly simple circuit, liable to operate at a low frequency without limitation of the duty cycle and which allows rapid switching of the power transistor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a control circuit comprising means for interrupting the conduction of the power transistor in case of short-circuit in the load.
A further object of the invention is to provide a control circuit comprising means for supplying to the portion of the control circuit insulated from the power circuit an indication that a short-circuit has occurred in the load.